Emments Pet 8th Grader
by twigirls
Summary: emmett sees 8th graders and decides he wants one...what will he do?...we're first time writers so give us break if its not to good...enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyer the awsomest author owns all characters of Twilight!!!!!

This story is written by 8th graders after our trip to the High school. It inspired us to write this story. We spent the rest of the day writing ignoring all other classes. It's authors are Kristen, Hailey, and Ashlynn. Its been written by all of us. Please comment any ideas feel free to share and some events in the story actually happened to us, such as getting locked in the stairwell.

_**Emmett's pet 8**__**th**__** grader.**_

Emmett's POV

I was sitting in math class (Advanced Calculus) thinking about math and how I was going to study for the next test this class is really hard even for a super smart vampire like myself. Jk, Jk I was really thinking about how to convince Rose to let me have a pet squirrel. And I want my rhino Herman back. That's when I saw them: the Eighth Graders. They were so small and cute, I instantly had a brilliant idea! I don't want a squirrel anymore I want a 8th grader!!!!!!!!!!

Now which one?? There was a little one he was way shorter than all the others and he had short blondish hair. He looked like he would be a good pet. Now how will I convince rose to let me have him?? I was sooooooooo excited I cant wait for all the things I'll do with my new 8th grader. We can climb trees and I'll teach him how to tie his shoes and Alice and rose can dress him up in cute little 8th grade clothes. I cant wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But the problem is convincing Rosalie to let me keep him. I could tie her to a tree until I can get the 8th grader to never want to leave me, but it would be hard to to tie her to a tree. How do u tie a super strong vampire to a tree anyway?? She would propley just pull up the tree and hit me with it.

Next was lunch. We were sitting at our usual table, Alice was laughing her head off about something and she wouldn't say why. I realized why she was laughing when she told rose not to let me touch her for a week. All of a sudden I saw my 8th grader. This was my chance. I guess they were having lunch here. I'll have to find a way to escape with my 8th grader. I have a brilliant idea. FOOD FIGHT!!! I picked up my potatoes off the tray and threw them in no apparent direction, unfortunately they landed in roses hair."EMMENT CULLEN!' she screamed. All the more reason to get my 8th grader out of here who knows what she might do. I ran to my 8th grader and grabbed his arm "quick kid this way" by now the cafeteria was full out war. It had somehow turned into boys vs. girls the girls were throwing carrots and lettuce and the boys were throwing pizza which they rolled up and were throwing like torpedoes. My 8th grader looked like he wanted to get out of here so he followed me into the hallway. Once we were in the hall, I heard a voice that I instantly knew "what are you doing Emmett?" crap "Alice what are you doing here?"

"its school I have to be here!" she said in her sometimes too peppy way

"I mean what are you doing in the hallway?" I said getting annoyed

"I knew you were going to start a food fight, and I didn't want to get my outfit ruined if you must know" she said in a way that made me think that wasn't the only reason

"oh ok" I said and started away with my 8th grader

"Emmett" she growled I think she scared my 8th grader…


	2. stairways and rhinos

owns all twilight charters we own the 8th grader though please please please review!! And please share any ideas

Stairways and rhinos

"You scared my 8th grader!" I yelled at Alice

"He's not your 8th grader" she said

"Ummmmmmmm, yea i'm not your 8th grader……." Said Herman

"Yes you are Herman you get to be my pet 8th grader!" I told him

First of all my name is not Herman its Ryan, and I am NOT your 8th grader!"

He yelled

"Yes you are. And I am changing your name to Herman" I told him calmly

"Why Herman? That's a terrible name!" he yelled

"Because I had a rhino named Herman and he was taken from me and you are named in his memory" I told him

"Oh but it's a terrible name….. You had a rhino!?!?!" He yelled that last part it was like he had never heard of a pet rhino before he must live under a rock

"Yes I had a pet rhino but rose took him from me" I pouted I miss my rhino he was such a good rhino

"O well i'm still not your pet" Herman told me I would have to bribe him that usually works on humans

"I'll give you chocolate…." I said taking out a chocolate bar out and waving it in front of him

"Hey no bribing the child" Alice said

"It is his choice to be bribed or not" I informed her

"So Herman do you want the chocolate bar?" I asked him

"I…….I'm not supposed to take candy from strangers" he said but he looked like he really wanted it

"Silly kid i'm not a stranger i'm Emmett!!!!!"" I told him

"Don't do it kid" Alice whispered to Herman

I suddenly had an idea

"Herman do you want a car???" I asked him

"YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Herman yelled

"Ok Herman if you will be my pet you can have a Volvo"

"OK"

"See Alice I told you Herman loves me" I bragged

"Herman dose not love you Emmett he just wants a car" she told me

"Herman loves me don't you Herman??" I asked him

"Ummmmmm my names still not Herman" he said

"Ok how about your names Herman and I'll get you….."

"A rhino!!!!!!!!!!!!" Herman interrupted me

"A rhino?? You want a rhino?!?!?" Wow my 8th grader and I had so much in common no wonder we're such good friends

"YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!" wow he was excited

"Ok Herman a rhino it is" I told him

"Rosalie isn't going to like that very much' Alice said in a threatening tone

"Alice, rose said I couldn't have a rhino she didn't say anything about Herman having a rhino" I told her

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn you" she said

"And where are you going to get a rhino" she asked

"The zoo duh we can take your new Volvo Herman" I told them

"EMMETT!!!"

Crap Edward

"time to go Herman" I said grabbing him and starting running-at human pace- and of course Edward was chasing us-at a little faster than human pace- good thing Herman was a fast runner.

"Quick Herman this was" we turned into the newer part of the building that wasn't open yet. We ran through a door and into a stairway. We got to the bottom and ran into the door. Locked. We ran back up and tried that door to. It was locked and Edward was standing on the other side of the door laughing at me'

'Edward let us out!" I yelled at him

"But if I let you out you'll take my car" he whined he was right

"Edward Cullen you let us out right now!!!!" I yelled at him just then the bell rang

"Sorry Emmett time for class" and he walked away leaving Herman and I trapped in the stairway

"Well Herman I guess we are stuck in here" I told Herman

"WHAT!! How are we gonna get out?? O my god we are gonna die in here!!! Herman yelled

"Calm down Herman we'll just wait for everyone to get out of class and then someone will let us out"

While Herman carried on with his rant on how we are gonna die I started walking to the top of the stars and sliding down the railing

"Why can't we just break down the door???" Herman asked

Then I realized two things 1 school was over and Edward had left me here to die in the stairway and 2 i'm a vampire I could break down this door. I wonder why I didn't figure that out 3 hours ago. O well better late than never at least that's what Alice said when I finally figured out the alphabet when I was 95 years old. Or maybe it was better never than whatever anyway I went to the door and pushed it and it opened.

"How did you do that???" Herman yelled

"And why didn't you do it 3 hours ago???"

"Hmmmmmm I pushed really hard" i'm pretty sure i'm not suppose to tell anyone that im a vampire.

"Sweet" said Herman

Then he looked around

"Where is everyone?" he asked

"Schools over there gone" I told him duh

"So what are we gonna do?" he asked me

"Well…….lets go to the zoo and get that rhino" I suggested that seemed like a good idea

"Ok" he agreed

"How are we gonna get there" he asked

"We'll take my jeep" I told him

"Sweet you have a jeep"

"Yes Herman I have a jeep"

We went out the parking lot and got into my jeep and started off to the zoo. I rembmber coming here with Bella once I got in trouble for wrestling with the bears. That was fun. Once we got to the zoo we went in paid and went to find the rhinos. Then I got distracted. I saw a small rhino sitting on a shelf watching me. His eyes looked almost like plastic. And he wasent moving! What have them done to him?! I ran into the small store and demanded to know what they had done to the rhino.

"We didn't do anything to him he's a stuffed rhino" said the teenager behind the counter

"You stuffed the rhino!!!!" I yelled at him

"why would you do that to a small little rhino he cant save himself what is wrong with you!?!?" I ran to the shelf and grabbed the rhino

"I'll save you" I told him

"Ummmmm he's 15$" said the teenager I was getting annoyed with him

"So you stuff the little rhinos then sell them to humans!?!?" what!!!!!!! What is wrong with them?

"what if the humans hurt them do you even do background checks?!' I yelled I can't believe this

"No" said the teenager like it was obvious

"What is wrong with you people!? I'm going to save all these rhinos from the evil clutches of irresponsible humans!!" I yelled I couldn't let them hurt the rhinos

I grabbed all the rhinos off the shelf and started to run with them

"Hey you have to pay for those" said the annoying teenager fine I would pay to save these innocent rhinos I ran with my arm load of rhinos to the counter and set down my rhinos. The kid started swiping them across a scanner thing I told him not to hurt them but he just looked at me like I was crazy. He put all my rhinos in a bag and said it came to 375$. I gave him my magic money card and he swiped it and then gave me my rhinos. I ran with my rhinos to go find my 8th grader. I found him looking at some huge bears. They looked so good. No cant do that last time I didn't get to touch rose for a week. I don't think I could go through that again. I told Herman we were gonna go find the rhinos. We started wandering the zoo we saw elephants, pandas, some kangaroos, and a beaver. But no rhinos. I went to a zoo person and demanded to no where they were holding the rhinos

"The rhino exhibit is right there" he said pointing down

There they were!!! Now that I have found the rhinos how will we get them back to the house? Hmmmmm I have a plan


End file.
